


Where the Smiles Have Been

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: As David's 40th birthday approaches, Patrick thinks back to how they've celebrated over the years.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Where the Smiles Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, BiblioPan!!

2023

Since that fateful day when he offered to take David out to a birthday dinner at the Café, the dinner that become their first date, Patrick had never once made reference to David’s age – or the age which he was turning on each 2nd of July as each new year arrived. Sure, Patrick knew _about_ how old David was when they first met, and by the point of their marriage and their combination of funds, housing -- their entire lives, really -- Patrick had seen David’s official documentation. So he knew David’s birth year.

But they never talked about it.

And that was why, on the seventh anniversary of their first date – on the day of David’s 40th birthday – Patrick, loving partner that he was, had no plans to bring up this milestone age that his husband had reached.

Being a younger man of thirty-six at the moment, Patrick was in no position to tell David how he should feel about this age milestone. He hoped the gift he had planned would take some of the sting out of what David perceived as the end of his youth, though of course David would say that the past seven years of his life had been better than the first thirty three.

2017

The first few months of their relationship, Patrick had marked their anniversaries – monthiversaries? – with fun little gifts, often consumable, that David might complain about superficially but which Patrick knew he secretly enjoyed. The disastrous four-month anniversary cookie was followed up by a giant heart spelled out in cupcakes, then a sexy night of painting and licking chocolate off one another when Patrick had managed to ensure Ray be out of town, and so on and so forth.

The olive branches Patrick had extended to David during that week apart were followed up with more gifts that David could enjoy – a rose collar chain, a spa getaway for two, a movie marathon of David’s favorite rom-coms… Patrick gave him all these things, imbuing his love for David in each and every one of them even before they said those words aloud to each other.

But on David’s 34th birthday, their actual one-year anniversary, Patrick’s troll tendencies resurged and he couldn’t keep himself from switching from his lighthearted yet entirely earnest gifts to something truly special. Now that their love for each other was out there in the open, Patrick felt a little safer teasing David.

That’s where the singing telegram came in.

2018

David’s 35th birthday and their second anniversary fell on a performance day for _Cabaret_ , but Patrick didn’t let that stop him from celebrating with his fiancé. When David came to pick him after the show, Patrick was sure to show his enthusiastic appreciation. Not to mention how much David _appreciated_ Patrick’s costume.

Their exchange of birthday and anniversary gifts earlier in the day had been tame in comparison.

2019

“ _Mid_ -thirties,” David continued to insist. It didn’t help that Patrick was firmly in his early thirties and had no qualms about pointing that out to chasten David whenever he got particularly dramatic about it. He decided a second honeymoon (or, at least, a long weekend trip to Toronto) was just the ticket to give David a taste of his youth again. Well, with his husband instead of candy ravers, anyway.

2020

There was no greater gift Patrick could ever give David than Mariah’s surprise appearance during their tribute to teachers during the Class of 2020 Commencement. Really. He couldn’t top it. In the previous years, his birthday/anniversary gifts had been thoughtful and tailored to David, but securing Mariah to join them in their serenade of “Hero” had really been a coup.

He would have to step up his game.

2021

Things didn’t quite get back to normal by July 2021, but Patrick wanted to make sure they made the most of David’s “mid to late” (but actually just late-) thirties before they were gone. He planned another picnic, this time with a much shorter hike involved, and promised David there would be more than brie and champagne when they next celebrated.

2022

David was not particularly happy in his thirty-eighth year of life. The past few years had not been particularly kind to either of them, and David’s increasing age did not improve things.

As a result, Patrick wanted to treat David to all his favorite things for his 39th– a trip back to New York to celebrate his past, some new upgrades to the Rose Apothecary that defined their present, and a few surprises Patrick had in store for their future.

2023

So when David opened the envelope that contained Patrick’s birthday/anniversary present and found a fully booked trip to Italy for the two of them, Patrick knew it had been the right thing. “Can we afford this?” David had asked with a grimace after his initial excitement. “After the HVAC stuff?”

“We can afford it,” Patrick confirmed. “And don’t worry, I left all the decisions about food and wine and sightseeing to you. We can do whatever you want. I’ve never been, so I’ll defer to your expertise.”

“Oh my God, Patrick, the fashion, and the pasta, and the wine. You are going to love it!”

“I can’t wait,” he agreed, cherishing the wide smile and the joy shining out of David’s eyes, the crow’s feet crinkling up with his excitement, the gray just starting to touch the dark hair at his husband’s temples a testament to how long they had been in each other’s lives. “Happy Birthday, David."

“Thank you for this, honey. I can’t wait to experience it all with you,” David admitted, leaning in for a sweet kiss. “Now come on, let me thank you properly,” he said, tugging Patrick up off the couch to the stairs.

“Oh, I don’t know if we can risk it,” Patrick tutted, trying to keep his smile from peeking out as David’s brows furrowed in confusion. After a moment, he gave in. “Alright, old man, take me to bed.”

David gasped in shock, staring after his husband as Patrick pulled him towards their bedroom.


End file.
